


Crazy Kids

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Degrassi
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't stop writing Triles, M/M, Me and these damn Triles fics..., Seriously though don't listen to pop music while writing otherwise you'll end up with this, and of course this one takes place in a club..., triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has the bright idea of taking Tristan out for a night on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Crap: This randomly came to me while Ke$ha’s “Crazy Kids” was blasting in my room. Maybe I have the need for some clubbing Triles as I have the desire to go to the club so badly but, school and work is ensuring that it doesn’t happen… Let’s be real, this could happen if I owned Degrassi but let’s not talk about that…

“Tris, come on…” Miles stood next to his boyfriend who was rummaging through his locker. “It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Tristan said putting his books neatly on the shelves. “I’m more worried about the “getting caught” part.”

“I already took care of that.” Miles said with a big Cheshire cat grin.

He reached into his bag and fished out two very detailed and well-made fake ID’s.

“Here ya go, Mr. Milligan.” Miles smiled handing the thin plastic card to the blond.

“Really?” Tristan frowned. “”Joshua”? I don’t even look like a “Joshua”…”

“Sure you do.” Miles said patting his shoulder. “It’ll be fine.”

Tristan looked back down at his fake ID. It did look pretty realistic. Miles must’ve paid good money to get them forged; well, good money to Tristan that was. He sighed and answered his waiting boyfriend.

“I guess we can go…” Tristan said pocketing the ID. “They DO look pretty good and it’d be a waste to let them sit useless…”

Miles beamed with happiness. Tristan actually smiled seeing his lover looking so happy.

“Thanks Tris!” Miles leaned in to press a happy kiss to Tristan’s lips.

Tristan sighed while kissing Miles back. When had he traded in his handsome boyfriend for an overgrown puppy, he’d never know. He pulled away placing a finger on Miles’ protesting lips.

“Uh-huh… I have some conditions.” Miles nodded and Tristan continued. “We each get one drink. No more.”

Miles almost protested but the firm look in Tristan’s eyes told him he would not bend on that one. He nodded.

“If I get uncomfortable or want to go home, we go with no argument.” Miles nodded more vigorously than before. “And lastly, we don’t separate no matter what. You go to the bathroom, I go too.”

Tristan removed his finger to let Miles speak.

“Understood.” Miles agreed. “I’ll pick you up tonight at 11. As for your parents, just tell them that I just called you and asked you to spend the night. You’re technically not lying.”

“Fine.” Tristan said fixing his boyfriend with a look. “How long have you been planning this?”

Miles offered him a big smile.

“Ever since I noticed how great your ass looks in jeans.” Miles said making Tristan blush and swat his arm lightly.

“…We’ll be late for class.” Tristan spoke still red and grabbed Miles by the hand to pull him in the direction of their classroom.

After school ended, the two parted ways and headed to their respective houses to prepare for their night out. Tristan wouldn’t lie about still having slight reservations on the night. He knew that Miles did indulge in risky behavior, not that he’d done it around Tristan but it was still a concern in the back of his head. He’d seen some of that behavior when Miles was dating Maya. On the other hand, he wasn’t as worried because Miles had been making an effort to improve his habits and refraining from a lot of things that would possibly get them both in trouble.

With that thought, Tristan brushed his worries away to think about what he wanted to wear to the club. He wanted to impress Miles. Tristan was no slacker in his appearance being one of the most fashion forward students at Degrassi. But, he’d always admired Miles’ well-put together look. The other male looked like he just woke up flawless all the time. He rummaged through his walk-in closet in hopes of finding something suitable.

After about 30 minutes of comparison and trying on outfits, he settled on an exceptionally tight pair of black skinny jeans that he’d bought for the next dance at the school and, a short-sleeved red button-up shirt. He almost picked up a black fedora but left it where it was considering they’d be at a club and it would probably get lost.

“This should be nice.” He complimented himself before closing the door to the closet and settling down to finish up some homework.

* * *

 

It was about 10:45 when Miles texted him that he was on his way over. He finished the last few problems and put his books aside. He walked over to his full-size mirror to give himself a final once-over ensuring that his appearance was flawless. He walked down the stairs to wait on the couch for Miles to let him know that he was outside. Tristan thanked his good-standing with his parents that they agreed to let him “spend the night at Miles’”. He rolled his eyes thinking back to Miles earlier statement of it technically being a lie and chuckled to himself. He felt his phone vibrate and display the picture he’d taken of Miles when he’d fallen asleep in his bed back when they had first started dating.

“Hey!” he heard a chipper voice answer. “I’m outside.”

Tristan checked the mirror again and exited outside to see his boyfriend looking somehow better than he typically looked.

“Wow…” Tristan said when he reached Miles who was standing in front of his black convertible. “You look…”

Miles was dressed similarly to Tristan but wore all black. The shirt was fitted showing off his slim frame and the jeans were just snug enough to show off his legs. He wore a shiny silver and rather expensive looking watch on his wrist giving a slight contrast to all the black. It was simple but, Miles always managed to make just a t-shirt and shorts look complicated.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Miles said huskily wrapping his arms around Tristan’s waist.

Tristan’s arms came around Miles’ shoulders as he kissed him slowly and full on the lips. Miles kissed him back immediately and let his hands wander down to the blond’s backside gripping hit hard. Tristan yelped and broke the kiss rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Ever the gentleman…” Tristan said smiling.

“You know it…” the brunet smirked. “Let’s get a move on.”

Tristan pecked him one last time before getting into the passenger’s seat. Miles closed the door for him walking around to the other side to get in and start the car. Tristan would never tell Miles but, he really loved how Miles looked when he was driving. He always looked so suave and composed behind the wheel.

Miles rarely cut the radio on when he was in the car with Tristan. It was nice enough to just be able to sit and talk to each other or enjoy the silence. That’s how Tristan felt right now; the comfortable silence of the night and the cool air washing over them. It was broken when Miles reached a hand over to envelop Tristan’s own.

“I’m glad you’re here with me Tris…” He spoke not taking his eyes off the road. “I know how worried you were about tonight but, thank you for sticking by me. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily Miles.” Tristan squeezed his hand. “I laid claim to you back in Paris, remember?”

Miles chuckled letting his thumb graze in gentle circles on the back of Tristan’s hand. It felt so nice to be dating someone seriously for a change Tristan found himself constantly thinking. Miles was a lot happier than Tristan had seen him before. He smiled knowing that it was largely thanks to him.

About 15 minutes later, Miles was pulling up to a building with a purple sign that was barely lit. _Lumina_ , the sign read and Tristan snorted at the irony. _Lumina needs better illumination…_ he thought in a snarky manner. Miles shook him from his thoughts.

“Tris,” Miles spoke unbuckling his seatbelt. “They’re going to valet park the car.”

Tristan undid his own safety belt and stepped out of the car where the night breeze and the faint scent of cigarette smoke hit him. Miles, who had been so giddy about the prospect of going out had managed to completely turn off the excitement and switch effortlessly into Miles Hollingsworth III, the billionaire. He grabbed Tristan’s hand and led him over to the door where there was a short line forming.

“Nervous, Tris?” Miles asked squeezing his hand in comfort when he felt his boyfriend shiver slightly.

“No,” Tristan hit him lightly. “Just a little cold.”

“Well, we should be inside soon.” Miles said as the couple in front of him walked into the building. “Come on.”

The man at the front door was rather large with a shaved head and had a very muscular build. He held a marker in his left hand.

“Need to see some ID fellas…” The bouncer spoke firmly in a gruff voice.

“Sure thing.” Both boys dug into their wallets to retrieve their IDs.

He took them and looked at them carefully before handing them back.

“Very convincing fakes. Sorry kiddos. Can’t let you in.” He spoke shaking his head.

Tristan was confused. He was sure that this would’ve worked. Those IDs looked so good. What if the guy called the police? He looked over to Miles to see his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Here,” Miles fished out a 50 dollar bill from his wallet. “Can we go in now?”

“I’m just messing with you Miles. Go on in.” The bouncer said taking Miles’ wrist and wrapping a bright green wristband around it.

“Thanks Ralf.” Miles smiled as the large man patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. “Keep that money.”

Tristan looked between the two somehow even more confused than he was a minute ago. Had that really just happened? He didn’t’ have time to ponder on it too much as he felt a wristband being fastened around his own wrist and was being dragged by an eager Miles.

The inside of the club was lit with a blue hue and white lights filtering overhead. There were shirtless men clad only in colorful underwear walking around with serving trays in their hands. Miles had taken him to a gay club. Said male was now pulling him out of the entrance to walk around. In the middle of the room was a large stage with a single silver pole standing tall like a glittering silver beacon. There was already a pretty decent crowd inside the club already though Tristan supposed that more would probably be arriving later.

Tristan looked up at Miles who pointed upwards. There was a second floor with even more people walking around. The building hadn’t looked anywhere near that large from the outside. Miles’ hand slid into Tristan’s as he pulled him in the direction of the stairs. Tristan let a smile grace his lips as he felt his own excitement cracking through.

“Okay…” He spoke once they reached the stairwell. “This place looks amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it.” Miles smiled at his boyfriend. “I had only seen the pictures of it when I was looking it up.”

Tristan felt badly for ever worrying about this night. He was already having fun and they hadn’t even been there 10 minutes yet. He had a feeling that it was going to get even better.

“How did you know about this place?” Tristan asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

“I had a friend that told me that he’d gotten a job here and for me to come see him if I was ever in the area.” He said.

“Your friend? The one that got us in here?” Tristan asked things making sense for the first time that night.

“Yup.” Miles stepped out of the way to allow two women that were coming up the stairs to pass.

“Wait, then…” Tristan remembered another bit of info. “Why did you go through the trouble of getting us IDs and whatnot?”

“Those were in case he wasn’t working the door tonight.” Miles smirked. “I told you I had everything covered.”

That he did. The second floor had multiple roped off loveseats and tables. There was a bar far off to the left. The fishbowl was railed off for obvious reasons but you could still peer down below to the dance floor. He turned around to see Miles checking his phone and giving a celebratory fist pump.

“What’s got you so happy?” Tristan said laughing.

“Follow me.” Miles said walking in the direction of another security guard.

Tristan followed and was met with an even bigger guy than before. Miles pulled out his phone and handed it to the man. He looked over it before nodding and telling them to follow him. Tristan’s heart was going 100 miles per second. What else could Miles have planned? They stopped at a hallway with multiple doors. The bouncer took some keys from his pocket and unlocked one of the doors and the two boys walked in. It was a well-lit room with a dark blue sofa, some black chairs, a small black table, and the walls were painted a deep blue color.

“Enjoy your V.I.P. room Mr. Hollingsworth.” The bouncer said leaving and going back to his post.

“V-V.I.P.?!” Tristan sputtered. “How did manage to get us V.I.P?!”

“Again, I told you that I had this covered.” Miles smirked.

Tristan couldn’t help grabbing Miles by his shoulders and kissing him intensely. Miles had been caught off-guard for a minute before kissing his boyfriend back just as eagerly. Tristan couldn’t contain the joy he felt and it was reflected in their kiss he pulled away slowly.

“We should probably stop now…” Tristan spoke through a chuckle. “I’d hate for your ensemble to be ruined…”

Miles chuckled and pecked him on the lips once more.

“Wanna go explore some more?” Tristan asked pointing to the door.

“Definetly.” Miles responded happily.

They headed back out to the now even more packed second floor. Miles brought him up to the bar and asked him what he wanted to drink. Tristan didn’t really have too much experience with drinking so he couldn’t think of anything off the top of his head. He knew he didn’t want any sort of beer though. He’d seen the calories; no thank you.

“I don’t know…” He said. “No beer though.”

“Hmm… I’ll order for you then.” Miles said and then beckoned the bartender over their way.

Tristan decided to let his boyfriend handle that and turned to look at all the people now filling the club. The music was pumping some loud house remix of a Whitney Houston song he loved. He’d have to find out what it was later.

“Here ya go Tris.” Miles’ voice broke Tristan from his thoughts.

He held a red beverage in a tall glass with a pepper lined rim and an olive on a toothpick sitting neatly on the edge of the glass. It looked elegant. The blond took it gratefully and noted that there was a tomato smell coming from it.

“Is this a Bloody Mary?” He asked as Miles took a sip of his own drink.

“Yup. I figured you’d appreciate something a little healthier.” The brunet said with a smile. “I know you don’t drink often as well so, I had them mix it with less alcohol.”

Miles would never cease to amaze him. What did he do to deserve someone that was so attentive? Tristan took at sip of his beverage and made a noise of approval. He looked at Miles happily to show him his delight with the choice. It was wonderfully tomato flavored and the pepper on the rim gave it such a delightful kick as it went down. He’d have to remember it next time they came.

“Wow… That is delish!” Tristan spoke making his boyfriend chuckle. “What did you get?”

Miles held his drink out.

“A long island iced tea. It’s one of my favorites.” Miles took another sip.

Tristan almost asked to try it but figured that it wouldn’t be a good idea to mix alcohols. Suddenly, over the speakers, the DJ’s voice broke through the music saying that the show would be beginning in about 5 minutes.

“We should get down stairs and find somewhere good to stand.” Miles suggested.

Tristan nodded and followed Miles down the stairs to the main stage. There were already people gathered around the railed-off part of the stage. He and Miles managed to shove their way through and placed their drinks on the ledge. Tristan assumed that the large pole in the center would be used during the show.

After about 2 minutes, the music died down into silence and all that could be heard were the scattered conversations and last minute scurrying to find a spot. A man who looked to be around 20-something came up next to Miles.

“Mind if I stand here? I need a good spot.” He asked flashing a row of pearly white teeth at Miles.

Tristan looked over at the brunet who just shrugged and turned his attention back to the stage. Tristan attributed whatever he was feeling to jealousy of another man being so close to his boyfriend. Miles didn’t seem to care one way or another and continued to wait for the show. Tristan sucked it up and took a sip of his Bloody Mary.

“Showtime!” The DJ’s voice rang out over the voices of the patrons. “As always to start the night, this is Nikolai!”

The stage went dark and a rather lanky male appeared on stage. He had a big smirk and a buzz cut hairstyle. He walked over to the pole and began to dance seductively on it. By this time, Miles was looking forward unimpressed.

“What?” Tristan took notice and nudged him with an elbow. “Not your type?”

“Very funny Tris…” The brunet said rolling his eyes. “He’s kinda boring… I could probably do better than that.”

“Really? You?” Tristan chuckled.

“What, you don’t think I can?” Miles countered.

“I don’t know.” Tristan spoke. “You haven’t really shown me your moves…”

Miles scoffed and took another sip from his long island. Tristan gave a short chuckle before the dancer made his way to the railing where they were. The guy with the nice smile that was next to them leaned forward to press a loving kiss to Nikolai’s lips and some money into his brightly colored underwear. Tristan actually felt a little silly for being jealous of him a minute earlier. He surmised that Nikolai must’ve been his boyfriend and he wanted to see him close-up. He smiled genuinely as they pulled apart and Nikolai continued to dance. They made a cute couple.

The song came to an end and Nikolai took a short bow before leaving the stage.

“Give it up for Nikolai!” the DJ’s voice blared while the patrons of the club all clapped and cheered loudly. “Next, he’s all ass and no class! Your current Mr. Lumina, this is Dallas!”

The setting was slightly foggier than the last and all the lights went out except for one. A shadowy figure made his way crawling to the center stage as Tinashe’s “2 On” began to fill the speakers. He stepped into the light and all the others flickered on. Tristan noted that this must be a well-trained dancer judging from his routine and his body. The glitter that he’d adorned himself with contrasted nicely with his caramel skin. He was rather flexible slowly going into a center split and twerking much to the delight of the audience.

Tristan looked over to see his boyfriend just as enthralled as he was with the show. Dallas made his way over to the railing as the tips from the audience became more apparent. The money ended up in either his black underwear or on the stage.

“Do you want to tip him, Tris?” Miles said with a glint of a smile gracing his features as he pulled a five dollar bill from his wallet.

“Definetly.” Tristan said pulling a five from his own wallet.

Miles smirked then motioned for Tristan to lie underneath the railing as he’d seen some of the other people doing while they tipped the dancer. He and Tristan placed their money in between their lips while holding hands. Dallas noticed them and crawled over to them seductively taking the money from them. They smiled at each other before getting out from under the railing and going back to their spot.

“That was fun.” Miles spoke handing another sip of his long island.

“Totes.” Tristan smiled at his boyfriend.

They watched the rest of the night’s performances before the DJ whose name they discovered was “Chico” announced that the dance floor was now theirs. Tristan pulled Miles to the small step leading up to the dance floor. The bass from the music was reverberating in Tristan’s chest as he felt his heart racing with excitement. He began to move his body freely to the music and smiled when Miles started to move along with him. It made Miles happy that Tristan looked like he was enjoying himself. He knew that Tristan would enjoy a change of pace from their usual hang outs. Tristan’s arms encircled Miles’ neck as he continued to move his body. The brunet smiled and let his hands rest on Tristan’s hips bringing them closer to each other.

They stayed dancing like that until the song changed to Ke$ha’s “Crazy Kids”.

“Oh! I love this song!” Tristan exclaimed as he began to sing along and dance around excitedly.

Miles was enjoying watching Tristan dancing and singing along. It was times like these that made his heart swell with happiness and pride. Tristan being his lovable self clearly having fun. Tristan deserved all the happiness in the world and Miles was going to make sure he had it. More people piled onto the dance floor dancing in groups or in pairs forcing Miles and Tristan closer together again.

“Hey there…” Tristan spoke.

“Hey yourself…” Tristan spoke in a low tone.

Miles pressed a kiss to the blond’s lips to which Tristan’s arms found their place at the back of his neck. As they kissed, their bodies moved against each other in sync. Miles slipped his tongue between Tristan’s lips to feel his tongue turning their kiss into a full-blown make-out session.

It was getting hot, Miles kissing Tristan with intent and their hips now grinding against each other to feel how turned on the other was getting. Miles let out a sigh as Tristan’s mouth kissed at his jaw and into his neck. Tristan kissed lightly at first but soon began to suck at the tender flesh. Miles groaned but the sound was lost to all but Tristan as the music masked all other sound. When Tristan pulled away, an angry red mark bloomed on the brunet’s neck. He smiled knowing that the mark was very visible.

“Marking me?” Miles asked laughing and letting his thumbs rub small circles into his boyfriend’s hip.

“Maybe…” Tristan cocked an eyebrow before kissing Miles roughly.

The song came to an end and the intro to Rhianna’s “Numb” qued up through the speakers. Tristan took Miles’ hand and led him to the railing where he pressed him up against it kissing him even more fiercely. Before they could get too into though, Tristan broke away and ground the length of his body against the brunet’s. Miles bit his lower lip and gripped at Tristan’s hips to show him that he greatly appreciated what Tristan was doing to him. Tristan pressed his lower half a little more directly against Miles’ own and relished in the moan that spilled from his lips. Sweat had started to bead on Tristan’s forehead as he spun around so that his ass was against Miles’ crotch.

“Fuck Tris…” Miles breathed while smiling.

Tristan looked back to give him a lustful smile before grinding on him with practiced ease. He felt Miles’ hands sliding up and down his body as he danced against him both enjoying how close the other was. Tristan knew his efforts weren’t in vain as he felt Miles’ erection pressing against his backside. He wiggled his hips sighing when Miles gripped them to grind back.

“You are going to be the death of me…” He bit out near the brunet’s ear.

“Am I good?” Tristan asked teasingly already knowing the answer.

The sexual tension was thick between them and the heat surrounding them was becoming more and more difficult to ignore.

“Let’s go back to the room and I’ll show you how good you are.” Miles whispered into Tristan’s ear while grinding against him roughly.

The blond smirked and ground back before he was leading Miles off the dance floor and back up the stairs to their VIP room. They barely got to the door before Miles pounced on him. The door was closed and Tristan’s body was flush against it. The blond flipped the lock on the door to ensure that they would have no visitors.

“You are a fucking tease Tris…” Miles spoke against Tristan’s lips squeezing his ass.

“That would imply that I’m not gonna let you do anything to me.” Tristan pointed out and then claimed Miles’ lips with his own.

Miles pushed against him some more and let his hands roam free over Tristan’s body. Things got even more heated when Miles walked them over to the sofa and practically threw Tristan onto it. Tristan giggled and reached for Miles’ torso determined to feel his body on his.

They kissed for a while and clothes began to be shed. The two were clawing at each other’s clothing eager to feel more skin to skin contact. The moment their chests touched, Tristan felt his cock pulse. Miles did too and took that moment to palm Tristan’s length through his briefs. Tristan moaned and arched his hips into Miles’ touch.

“Let’s get you out of these…” Miles whispered huskily nibbling at Tristan’s neck.

“I thought you’d never ask…” Tristan teased back lifting his hips so Miles could slide his underwear down his thighs.

As the briefs slid down, Miles saw how aroused Tristan truly was. With how many times they had done this already, you would think Miles would be used to the sight of his lover’s cock standing tall and ready for him. Nope. He licked his drying lips as he felt his own hardness throbbing in his boxers. He couldn’t hold himself back from tracing down Tristan’s body pressing needy kisses to his inner thighs once he reached them.

Tristan responded by threading a hand through his hair and moaning. Miles smirked and moved over to hover above Tristan’s length. He took it in his hand enjoying the contrast of hard yet soft skin against his fingers. Stroking it a couple of times, Miles gave a kitten lick at the reddening head relishing in the gasp his boyfriend made.

“Now who’s teasing?” The blond joked tugging at Miles’ hair. “Do it properly.”

Miles gave him a look before shrugging and swallowing what he could of Tristan’s length. He felt fingers tighten in his hair and heard a groan of approval. He bobbed his head up and down on the member eagerly delighting in his boyfriend’s reaction. After a while of that, he pulled off with an audible pop to stroke languidly at Tristan’s cock. He trailed kisses down to the blond’s balls and lingered there for a minute.

“Can’t wait to get in you…” Miles breathed out lapping at the sac and dipping dangerously close to his entrance.

Tristan couldn’t respond and just thrust his hips up in approval. Miles smirked before reaching over to take the lube and condom from his pockets. He was about to open the package until he was struck with an idea. He had never done what he was about to do. Miles went back down in between the blond’s thighs and kissed at the skin that was presented. Tristan looked down in confusion when he saw Miles kissing him a little lower than he did usually. It was when he felt Miles’ hot breathing tickle his entrance that he knew what was happening.

“Can I?” Came Miles’ voice when he felt Tristan’s legs shake.

Too excited and curious to speak, he found he didn’t trust his voice and simply nodded his head. Miles smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the puckered skin. He found there wasn’t anything off-putting about it and wasn’t repulsed about doing this for Tristan. That surprised him. He supposed that he was fine with it because it would be pleasurable for his boyfriend. He gave an experimental lick and noted how the blond’s fingers gripped at his hair again. Feeling a little more reassured, he lifted Tristan’s hips by the backs of his thighs pushing his knees toward his chest.

“Miles…” Tristan breathed out clutching uselessly at the couch when Miles started licking at his hole harder and more insistently.

Miles lapped eagerly at the quivering hole loving how responsive and undone Tristan was becoming. He slipped his tongue inside to poke at the velvety warmth. His boyfriend cried out moaning at how good Miles’ tongue felt inside him. He hadn’t thought nor expected that Miles would do this to him. The brunet was surprising him more and more every day. Miles continued until he felt that the blond was shuddering in pleasure enough.

He reached for the lube and tore open the packet with his teeth grimacing when some of the lube ended up on his tongue. Tristan giggled a little breathlessly. Even when he was being sexy, Miles still had moments of derp. Miles resumed his smirk before spreading the contents all over his fingers. Tristan only shivered slightly when he felt the cool touch of Miles’ lubed finger probing at his entrance. He pushed the first one in a quick motion and he heard the blond grunt. Miles reached up to wrap a hand around his cock to distract him from some of the pain. Tristan moaned and shifted his hips slightly to allow Miles better access. Miles poked around inside Tristan before adding another finger. Tristan swore as he felt the slight burn.

“Am I hurting you?’ the brunet asked looking up in concern.

“It’s fine… Keep going.” Tristan spoke trying to get used to the uncomfortable feeling of something inside him.

Tristan knew that it would hurt no matter what Miles did but found himself touched by the concern nonetheless. Miles began to scissor his fingers around inside him stretching him properly. That’s where the pain always seemed to kick in. Tristan instead focused on how good Miles’ hand on his cock was feeling and gave soft moans, occasionally thrusting his hips upwards into Miles’ touch. While probing, Miles’ fingers brushed against a small bundle that had Tristan pressing back down onto his fingers desperate to feel that sensation again.

“Found it.” Miles smirked purposely brushing it harder.

“Fuck!” Tristan swore and ground his hips down.

Miles stroked Tristan’s length faster while thrusting his fingers in and out quickly nudging the spot. He loved how filthy the blond's mouth got when they did this. The blond’s moans grew more frequent from the double stimulation.

“Miles! God, that feels so good!” He exclaimed when he felt Miles’ fingers bumping against his prostate more intently. He wouldn’t last very long if Miles kept that up. “I want it now…”

“As you wish.” Miles gave one last hard push to the nerves and Tristan moaned before kicking at him playfully.

Miles removed his fingers and tore the condom. Tristan sat up to take it from him much to Miles’ surprise and started to roll it slowly down his exposed length. He held it in his hands for a bit longer giving a couple of strokes just to hear his boyfriend’s moans. Miles had finally had enough and pushed Tristan back down onto the armrest of the sofa.

“You are so hot like this…” Miles’ voice had taken on a husky tone. “So ready for me…”

The sound of his voice was sending little shockwaves throughout Tristan’s body and straight to his cock making it jump slightly. Miles saw this and licked his lips. His eyes met Tristan’s own; both sets of eyes were glazed over with lust and pure want. The brunet took his cock in hand and positioned it at the blond’s entrance pressing it slowly forward. Tristan grunted when he felt the tip pushing past the resistance there. Luckily they had done this before so, it hadn’t hurt as badly as the first time but there was still some discomfort on Tristan’s part.

“You’re so fucking tight…” Miles swore trying to control himself so that he wouldn’t hurt Tristan more than this would naturally.

“Miles…” Tristan whimpered as the rest of his cock was fully seated inside of him.

“Fuck…” Miles groaned throwing his head back momentarily caught up in the feeling of being inside his boyfriend. “Are you okay, Tris?”

“I’m fine. I just need you to move…” He spoke through harsh breaths.

Miles let out an aroused sound before rocking his hips forward. Tristan let out a moan of pain and pleasure willing his body to get used to the stretch. Miles thrust in and out of Tristan at a slow pace allowing the blond to get used to him. The burn subsided after a while leaving pleasure in its wake. Tristan’s moans grew louder and more frequent as Miles thrust into him. The slow pace was nice but, Tristan needed more.

“Fuck me…” He rolled his hips down onto Miles’ cock. “I need it…”

Hearing Tristan’s pleas, he let out a moan and pushed into the blond harder than before. Tristan cried out back arching with Miles’ rough thrusting. Miles’ usually composed face was contorted in pleasure as he sank deeper into Tristan feeling the warmth and tightness envelop his cock. He looked down at Tristan’s face to see his usually pale skin red with color and sweat beading on his brow. His hair had been matted to his head and rather disheveled. Seeing Tristan in such a state of unkempt made Miles’ arousal only heighten as he began to move at a quicker pace.

“Ah!!! Yes!” Tristan pulled Miles’ hand to his neglected cock wanting to feel it on him.

Miles pumped at his length quickly with a firm hand. They had fucked before but never like this. Everything around them was so alive; so much sexual energy was crackling through the air. Tristan’s toes curled as he felt Miles hit his prostate with force.

“Miles, right there! Oh, fuck! Right there, don’t fucking stop!” he ground his hips back down in an effort to get the same feeling again.

 _Fuck…_ Miles thought as he pressed up to that spot again feeling Tristan’s walls clench around him more. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. His body burned from the force he was applying to his thrusts but he’d take that burn as long he could feel his boyfriend’s incredible body sucking him in with every push.

“Tris, I’m not gonna last much longer… Shit…” Miles spoke in a gasping voice as he pushed his sweaty bangs from his face.

“Me neither…” Tristan breathed before it was cut off by a loud moan that had managed to rip itself from his throat.

Miles began to thrust at an even faster pace feeling himself pushing closer and closer to his climax. He twisted his hand over the top of Tristan’s cock and the blond gave a hoarse cry of his name before arching his back and bucking his hips. His cum shot high from his cock and landed on both his abdomen and Miles’ hand. Miles didn’t relent even as his boyfriend came; he thrust even harder and stroked at the length milking every drop from it. Tristan’s walls squeezed him tightly and Miles was gone over the edge in a matter of seconds. He gave a few more sporadic thrusts before he came hard into the condom with a low moan of his lover’s name.

They lay like that for a while, Miles slumped over Tristan’s chest and the blond’s arms wrapped in a loose embrace around his torso. Tristan’s cum was starting to dry a little on both of them and the smell of sex settled in the room pungently but they didn’t care. Post orgasmic bliss was too much life for them at the moment.

Miles was the first to move.

“I’m really glad we came here today.” Miles spoke before kissing Tristan slowly.

Tristan smiled through the kiss. He was too. Miles had shown him one of the best nights of his life. He contemplated on inviting Zoe or Maya for the next time but, decided that it would be nice to just have a place that only the two of them knew about.

“I love you Miles…” Tristan whispered when they broke apart.

“I love you too Tris…”

Words spoken so often yet, still managed to make their hearts flutter whenever one of them said it.

After a few more seconds of just resting and enjoying each other’s company, Miles got up to remove the condom. He tossed it into a nearby wastebasket and located pile of napkins and wet naps on the small black table. They both cleaned up and once they deemed themselves presentable, went back out onto the dance floor to enjoy the rest of their night.

“We’ll have to come back here again.” Miles spoke as they got into his car.

“Obvi…” Tristan spoke smirking. “Maybe then you’ll pole dance for me…”

Miles chuckled and drove off into the night back toward the Hollingsworth estate.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Crap: This was another one that got far longer than I’d intended it to. Lol! It’s alright though! I took the idea for Club Lumina from my own personal experiences at clubs. I just took the best elements of my favorite clubs and combined them into one. Gawd, if it existed…. Anywho, I’ve got another Triles fic coming sometime this week too so, be looking forward to that one!!!!


End file.
